Sakura Death Note
by Blu Monokuro Boo
Summary: ‘Death Note? As in a book of death? How to use the death note. The human’s whose name is written in this death note shall die?’ Sakura was quite surprised to find something like that. 'Ha, That's pretty lame, no ones gonna believe that'
1. Replacement Cast

Character Reference Sheet

Character Reference Sheet

Light Yagami - Sakura Haruno. Age 17

L - Sasuke Uchiha/ Gaara I can't decide! Can I get some votes?. Age 21

Misa Amane - Naruto Uzumaki. Age 19

Ryuk Ryuk

Rem Rem

-Supporting Characters-

Soichiro Yagami / Light's Father - Kakshi Hatake. Age 38

Mogi Kanzo - Shino Aburame. Age 28

Aizawa Shuichi - Kankuro Sabaku. Age 31

Matsuda Touta - Kiba Inuzuka. Age 25

Watari Hizashi Hyuuga, Age 52

Takada Kiyomi / Light's Fake girlfrined and Classmate - Itachi Uchiha. Age 19

Sayu Yagami / Light's Sister - TenTen. Age 12

Sachiko Yagami / Light's Mother - Kurenai Yuuhi. Age 36

Wedy - Ino Yamanaka

Aiber - Shikamaru Nara

If you have any suggestons please give me some! I don't know who should be L, I am sorta stuck between Sasuke and Gaara, please give my some suggestons!

I also didn't do Mello, Near or Matt yet becuase I am only up to episode 22 on Death Note so I don't know who they are yet. but I Have an idea sorta, Matt - Neji Hyuuga, Mello - Undecided, Near - Gaara or Sasuke Whichever I don't pick for L.


	2. Chapter 1: The Rebirth

Naruto/ Death Note Crossover

Sakura's school uniform can be found here: dream-raccoon./art/Sakura-DN-90901638 (Also can be found at my Page)

Characters in the Chapter:

Light Yagami - Sakura Haruno Age 17 (Her last name will be changed to Hatake because Kakashi is her father)

Light's Father / Soichiro Yagami - Kakashi Hatake Age 37

Light's Mother / Sachiko Yagami - Kurenai Hatake Age 35

Light's Sister / Sayu Yagami - TenTen Age 12

Ryuk – Ryuk

**-A Place-** : Means changes setting

--

**-Shinigami Realm-**

'Heh, looks like I win again! No hard feeling alright?'

'Hey Ryuk, You should play with us for a change'.

'No thanks, I'll pass this time…'

**-Human World –**

'Sakura are you still with us?'

'Huh? Oh yes I am, Iruka-sensei' said Sakura Hatake, the number one student in Konoha High School.

'Can you please translate the following sentence into English?' asked Sakura's teacher, Umino Iruka

_-Chapter 1: The Rebirth-_

'Follow the teachings of god and receive his blessings and so it shall be that the sea will become bountiful and the raging storms will disappear' Said Sakura reading the sentence off the black board in front of her.

'Today at 11.00 am a 32 year old man was found stabbed to death in his apartment in the city of Yokohama and now the police are treating this as case homicide' Boomed the speakers of the giant television in middle of the city.

'Day in and day out, the same news will repeat over and over again'. 'Thought Sakura bitterly.

'This is all so ridiculous, this world is rotting'.

'Be careful at school honey!' yelled Sakura's mum, Kurenai Hatake

'Don't worry mum, I'll be fine! Yelled Sakura as her short pink hair blew in the wind.

She had always wondered why she had pink hair, her mum had black hair while her father had silver, she thought that she must have been adopted, but always dismissed the thought.

'This is the cause of the growth of the rare plant….' Said the teacher reading off a text book.

'Man this is so boring'

Sakura watched outside the classroom window as a small black book fell out of the sky. She stared as it hit the grassy floor outside.

'Hmm? I wonder what that is? I'll take a look after school ends, it might be interesting!' Sakura thought eagerly

-1 hour later-

School had ended, Sakura had been thinking about that black book that fell out of the sky. She raced out of the school hall and ran to where she saw the black book fell.

She had found the book that fell out of the sky. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one was looking at her so she bent over and picked up the book.

She read the book title it said…

'Death Note?! As in a book of death?' She asked no one in particular.

'Hmm?' She flipped open the book and read the front page.

'How to use the death note. _The human's whose name is written in this death note shall die_?!' Sakura thought quite surprised to find something like that.

'Hah that's pretty lame! No ones gonna believe that!' Sakura said out loud to no one but herself.

'But well I gotta say that is pretty twisted but it's not really different from those chain letters you get like, _If you don't say this to 5 people in one week you will die!. _Sakura giggled as she thought about it.

She picked it up tucked it under right arm.

'I must be mad to even consider it!'

When Sakura got home she saw that no one was home yet.

Sakura sighed and walked upstairs to her bedroom

'Hmm, so whoevers name I write in here shall die?' Sakura said out loud.

'Well that's pretty creative!' Said Sakura as she giggled.

Sakura left in on her desk as she decided to do her homework.

'Might as well start I have nothing else to do.' Sakura thought bitterly.

-2 hours later-

'Sakuuuuuura! It's time for dinner!' Yelled Sakura's mother.

'In a minute mum!' Yelled Sakura as she put her homework aside.

Sakura walked down stairs and sat at the dinner table.

Sakura's sister TenTen was already sitting there waiting for their father, Kakashi Hatake the chief of the Police Task Force to sit down.

Kakashi sat down and everyone started to eat.

After dinner Sakura went back upstairs she sat on her computer chair as her eyes fell upon the so called 'Death Note'.

'I must be mad to even consider doing it!' Sakura said to her self.

Sakura picked up the 'Death Note' and read the instructions on the first page.

'_How to use the Death Note:_

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die. _

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. _

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name, it will happen. _

_If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack. _

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. _

_This note shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground on (arrival in) the human world. _

_The owner of the note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, i.e. A Shinigami. _

'A Shinigami?! As in a god of death? No way, those type of things don't exist.'

_The human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell. _

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death will be a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name. _

_The human who touches the DEATH NOTE can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a god of death, even if the human is not the owner of the note. _

_The conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically possible for that human or it is reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human. _

_The specific scope of the condition for death is not known to the gods of death, either. So, you must examine and find out. _

_One page taken from the DEATH NOTE, or even a fragment of the page, contains the full effects of the note. _

_The instrument to write with can be anything, (e.g. cosmetics, blood, etc) as long as it can write directly onto the note and remains as legible letters. _

_Even the original owners of the DEATH NOTE, gods of death, do not know much about the note.' _

'Wow! This person must have put a lot of thought into this! Even thought I doubt this is real, but there is only one way of finding out!'

Sakura grabbed a pen and turned on her computer and searched: Japan's Worst Criminals.

She has found one of the most famous criminals and his name was, Zaku Abumi.

'I have heard of this guy on TV, he is a murderer who has killed over 50 people! I guess he deserves to die.' Sakura thought bitterly.

'Well let's see if this thing really works!' Sakura said out loud.

She opened the Death note and…..

-To be Continued-

- Preview of the Next Chapter-

'_Well, well, Sakura-chan, looks like you have found my Death Note….'_

_Sakura turned around and saw one of the most frightening things of her life_


	3. Chapter 2: Shingami Surprise

Sakura's clothes for this chapter can be found here:

Sakura's clothes for this chapter can be found here: dream-raccoon./art/Sakura-DN-Chapter-2-91118689

Characters in the Chapter:

Light Yagami - Sakura Haruno Age 17 (Her last name will be changed to Hatake because Kakashi is her father)

Light's Father / Soichiro Yagami - Kakashi Hatake Age 37

Light's Mother / Sachiko Yagami - Kurenai Hatake Age 35

Light's Sister / Sayu Yagami – TenTen Age 14

Girl That Gets Attacked in episode 2 - Hinata Hyuuga Age 17

Temari Sabaku (Sakura's Best Friend)

Ryuk – Ryuk

**-A Place-** : Means changes setting

I said that I would update on 11 July, but I got bored and I was home alone so I did this chapter. So Sorry?

--

**-Chapter 2: Shinigami Surprise-**

Sakura was about to open the Death Note when suddenly…

'_Well, well, Sakura-chan, looks like you have found my Death Note….'_

Sakura turned around on her computer chair and saw one of the most frightening things of her life.

Sakura was so scared she instantly fainted.

-1.16 Hours later-

Sakura groaned and sat up on her bed.

'Oh man, my head hurts like hell, I had the weirdest dream….'

'Oh really _Sakura-chan?_'

'Huh?' She turned her head and there was the monster from her dream. Sitting there on the floor next to her bed, eating apples?

'……….' She was about to faint again, when the monster shouted.

'Hey, you! Don't faint again!' Yelled the monster as he caught her.

'Well this day will just get weirder and weirder' said Sakura in a monotone.

'So, who the hell are you?' Sakura asked the monster-thing.

'Well, well, you finally noticed me, eh? My name is Ryuk.' Said Ryuk as he introduced himself.

'…. And?' Sakura asked impatiently

'Well I am a Shinigami' He said as scratched the back of his head.

'Shinigami, huh? That means he is a death god…' Sakura said as she trailed off.

'In the Death Note rules, it said that I will be able to see the original owner, and the original owner must be you then?' Sakura asked Ryuk.

'Heh, heh I see you already read the rules, Sakura-chan' Said Ryuk

'Wait a minute! How do you know my name?!' Asked Sakura suspiciously

'Well you see Sakura, a Shinigami has these special eyes that can tell your name and lifespan.' Said Ryuk.

'Wow! That's awesome! Can you tell me my lifespan?' Asked Sakura

'Sorry Sakura, but I don't like you that much too tell you your lifespan, _yet_…' Said Ryuk

'Awww, that's too bad.' Said Sakura sadly.

'…………'

There was an awkward silence.

Sakura looked at her clock and it read: 1:24 am

'Well it's pretty late, I'm gonna go the sleep, this can't get more weird' Sakura said boredly.

'Please don't eat me while I sleep' said Sakura.

'Don't worry Sakura-chan I don't kill people by eating them.' Said Ryuk dramatically.

**Next Day: Saturday 6.20 am -**

Sakura yawned and sat up in her bed.

'Heh, heh I had the weirdest dream!' Said Sakura to herself

'Really what was it?' Asked Ryuk

Sakura went pale and fainted.

'Man this girl likes to faint a lot' said Ryuk annoyed.

**10 minutes later: 6:30 am –**

Sakura instantly woke up and looked around her room for the monster, Ryuk.

'Morning Sakura-chan!' Yelled Ryuk in Sakura's face.

Sakura was about to scream when Ryuk covered her mouth.

'Mmmmff' Sakura tried to speak but was muffled by Ryuk's hand.

'Don't scream so loud kid! Your gonna wake the whole city up!' Said Ryuk angrily.

'What about you! Your going around yelling about! Your gonna wake people up not me!' Said Sakura angrily.

'Well you see kid, no one can see me except you and other Shinigami.' Said Ryuk

'Oh, that explains a lot.' Sakura said annoyed at Ryuk for not telling her earlier.

'So Ryuk, do you like eat anything?' Sakura asked

'Do you have any apples?' Asked Ryuk eagerly

'Apples? Don't you eat things like corpses or something?' Sakura once again asked Ryuk

'Corpses?! Are you kidding?! Apples are like smokes and drugs to humans, but to Shinigami'. Ryuk exclaimed

'Okay, I'll see what I can do, I'll come back up here after breakfast with some apples later. Said Sakura as she walked to the shower.

Sakura took off her clothes and hopped in the shower.

**15 minutes later: 7.00 am –**

Sakura sighed and hopped out of the shower, she got dressed , tied her hair in a messy bun and walked into the kitchen and went to eat breakfast.

When Sakura reached the kitchen she saw Ryuk sitting on floor stuffing his face with apples.

'What a pig' said Sakura as she sighed

Sakura heard foot steps coming down the stairs, even thought other people can't see Ryuk, they will see the apples.

Sakura grabbed the apple Ryuk was about to eat.

'Hey I-'

'Be quiet Ryuk!' Sakura whispered angrily

'Good morning Sakura one-san!' Said TenTen Sakura's younger sister cheerfully.

'Good morning TenTen, sleep well?' Asked Sakura

'Yeah, but I thought I heard you yelling at about 1.20am!' Said TenTen as she laughed

'Heh, heh sorry about that TenTen, you know me talking in my sleep!' said Sakura as she bit into the apple she took from Ryuk.

Sakura went back to her room and got her cell phone.

Ringity ringity ring!

'Hey Temari! I'm gonna go the Green Note Café now I'll see ya there, okay?' Said Sakura as she was talking into her cell phone.

'Yep! I'll see ya there in 10 minutes! Bye!' Said Temari Sabaku, Sakura's best friend since Grade 4.

'Well Ryuk, I'm gonna go out now, do you want to come?' Asked Sakura expecting he will say no.

'Well, might as well' Said Ryuk as he followed Sakura out of the house.

Sakura kept the Death Note in her handbag and also a black fountain pen.

Sakura started asking Ryuk some questions about the Death Note while they where walking to the Green Note Café.

'So Ryuk, about this so called Death Note. If I write anyone's name they will die, right?' asked Sakura wanting to know more about the Death Note.

'Yep, all you have to do is write their name and have to have at least seen their face once, or it won't work.' Said Ryuk

'Oh I see, well that's pretty cool, so I can kill almost anyone I want just by writing their name in this book?' Asked Sakura

'Yeah that's pretty much it' Said Ryuk boredly.

Sakura and Ryuk just arrived at the Café, while Sakura ordered some coffee and sat down at a table close to the door so she will see if Temari comes in.

Five minutes later Temari came through the door and instantly saw Sakura.

'Hey there Sakura!' Said Temari greeting her best friend.

'Hey Temari, how's it going?' Said Sakura

Temari also ordered a coffee and both of them sat down at their table.

'Well, well Sakura have you gotten a boyfriend yet?' Asked Temari eagerly

Ryuk decided to listen in on the conversation.

'Ha ha, no yet Temari, what about you?' Asked Sakura as she took a sip of her coffee.

'Oh me? Well I have started going out with this guy, his name is Deidara.' Said Temari

'Oh him? He is in my class, I guess he is pretty cute, but he is really annoying.' Said Sakura sighing.

Both Temari and Sakura giggled at this.

It had been and hour and Temari and Sakura had been chatting aimlessly so Ryuk got bored and was wandering around the café listening to other peoples conversations.

Sakura was keeping a close eye on Ryuk, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

After 30 more minutes Temari and Sakura parted ways going back to their homes.

Sakura and Ryuk where walking home and Sakura decided to drop by one of the shops.

Sakura was looking at what the buy when she looked out the window in front of her. She saw a girl from her class, Hinata Hyuuga one of the most popular kids at her school being robbed by what it looked like Zaku Abumi, the one who she was gonna kill last night.

'Well, well Sakura-chan are you gonna kill him now?' Asked Ryuk

'Yeah I might as well end his life, he deserves it' Said Sakura darkly.

Sakura opened her purse and pulled out her fountain pen and the Death Note and wrote down, Zaku Abumi, heart attack.

Sakura watched outside the window as Zaku fell to the ground.

Hinata screamed and ran away.

Sakura smirked at the scene before her.

'Well, well this thing actually works, I should be smart with this, I don't want to go around killing people, the police will be suspicious..' Sakura thought

'Hm? What are you thinking about Sakura?' Asked Ryuk curious to know

'Oh nothing really' Said Sakura as she lied

Sakura decided not to buy anything and went to look at the body of Zaku Abumi. When she reached to body she stared down at it and kicked it. She knew he was dead now and left the scene.

- To be Continued –

Preview from the Next Chapter:

'_Shinigami eyes, eh?' Said Sakura surprised_

'_I don't know what to do, should I accept the deal?'_

**Next Chapter: The Deal**


End file.
